MandJTV
Michael Groth (born: November 1994 25), better known online as MandJTV, is a Pokemon YouTuber who makes Pokemon videos on his channel. He is known for his Pokemon Talk series, top 10's, and rap battles along with his shiny hunting streams. He has over 900,000 subscribers as of December, 2019. Early Life Michael was born in Anchorage, Alaska (because his parents were in the oil business.) When he was born, his mother quit her job to raise him. When he was a little boy he would always play in the snow and play with his toys. His brother, Justin, was born when he was 3, and around the same time his father was transferred to Bartlesville, Oklahoma which they lived in for 2 years Michael came home from school one day to watch Clifford, but it wasn't on. Instead, it was an episode of Pokemon with Ash Ketchum and his rematch with Whitney, thus sparking his love for Pokemon. When he was seven, he moved to Houston Texas and got his first Pokemon game and a GameBoy Advance SP on his 9th birthday. But as he got older, Pokemon was dying out in his school causing him to get bullied a lot and he did not handle being teased well causing it to be difficult to make friends. His father told him to ignore what they say but Michael couldn't because he loved Pokemon. When Michael was only 11, his father was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer and sadly passed away in only a few months. That tragedy affected Michael by a long shot, and his inability to react to the bullying got worse. He had a horrible temper, so going into middle school, he had fewer friends than he did before. He was angry most of the time and worried constantly, along with the common fights he had with Justin. The only thing he remembers of middle school was his pulled teeth, acne, and braces. Fortunately, his imagination never died out and made stories of a hero called ShockBoy, and started an even better hero called RacoonMan and made books of his own fake Pokemon. After his creation of RacconMan, Michael's imagination expanded and he and his brother Justin created a YouTube channel called MandJTV, short for MichaelandJustinTV. His inspirations were NigaHiga and Fred because he thought they were funny. He made his videos with his mom's old Camcorder and Windows Movie Maker. The brothers found it fun, but Michael enjoyed it more than Justin. They never gained popularity, but they were able to make their mother laugh. Before the creation of his YouTube channel, his mother married a new man in 8th grade, who in fact was friends with his parents before they got married. After they got married they moved to Midland Texas because there was an oil company there, and it wasn't long until he got used to his step-dad. When Michael moved he switch from a school with 900 kids to a private school with only 40. He was glad to leave his other school but the private school wasn't any better. Michael still had bad temper, and he was uncomfortable there because the kids there were going to that school since they were 5 years old. His freshmen year was horrible because he got into 4 fights. He even got in school suspension for getting sucker-punched in the face. His senior year went better, he got his braces off after 4 years and after three months of working in the oil fields and basketball practice he gained 10 pounds of muscle. He started to style his hair better and got his first girlfriend along with a first kiss. They didn't date for a while but the experience gave him more confidence and realized most of the teasing were all just jokes and he gained a lot more friends, and he and his brother got along better than ever before, and got into his dream school Rice University. He also kept up with YouTube even though Justin quit after getting bored of it. After he graduated his step-dad moved back to Houston, so the summer before college was very boring. But that summer he created the "How old is Ash Ketchum?" video which gained 1 million views which inspired him to create more videos. After seeing PPkemon videos, he decided to dedicate his channel to just Pokemon because they were more popular and that's what he has been doing ever since. Trivia *Michael has a girlfriend named Jubilee and they met via Tinder *Michael's favorite Pokémon is Sceptile *Michael has a vlog channel called Michael Groth *Michael's girlfriend Jubilee has her own YouTube channel as well called JubileeBlaisMichael once woke up naked in a stranger's room while he was in college Video View Milestones *100 Million Views: June 2017 *200 Million Views: January 2019 *300 Million Views: January 30, 2020 Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers:June 4, 2015 *200,000 subscribers:March 23, 2016 *300,000 subscribers:August 2016 *400,000 subscribers:November 2016 *500,000 subscribers:May 2017 *600,000 subscribers:December 2017 *700,000 subscribers:August 2018 *800,000 subscribers:June 2019 *900,000 subscribers:November 3, 2019 *1 Million Subscribers:February 7, 2020 Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009